starwarsfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Александр Каллус
**Имперская академия **Первый имперский взвод Александра Каллуса **Комиссия по охране Нового порядка Согласно данным энциклопедии «Звёздные войны. Повстанцы: Иллюстрированное руководство», Каллус является агентом Имперского бюро безопасности, которое в романе «Таркин» было создано в качестве подразделения Комиссии по охране Нового порядка. ***Имперское бюро безопасности *Восстание *Альянс за восстановление Республики **Вооружённые силы Альянса ***Группа массасси |учителя= |ученики= }} Александр Каллус ( , ) — человек-мужчина, служивший агентом Имперского бюро безопасности под кодовым номером ISB-021, прежде чем стать шпионом повстанцев в период формирования Альянса. Будучи имперским агентом, Каллус твёрдо верил в Империю и в порядок, который она приносила в галактику. Он участвовал в подавлении мятежей на многих мирах, в том числе на Ондероне, где сражался с партизанами Со Герреры, на Ласане во время геноцида местной расы и на Лотале, когда там началась деятельность повстанцев с «Призрака». Его действия на Лотале были не успешными, даже наоборот, что привело лишь к эскалации конфликта, и привлекли внимание высокопоставленных чиновников Империи: губернатора Внешнего кольца гранд-моффа Уилхаффа Таркина и Дарта Вейдера, правой руки Императора Палпатина. После более чем годичного преследования Спектров, Каллус устроил им засаду на орбите Джеонозиса. Тем не менее, повстанцам удалось сбежать, а сам Каллус оказался заточён на Бахрине с Гаразебом Ореллиосом, ласатом-мятежником. Совместные действия для спасения своих жизней с Зебом породили сомнения в душе Каллуса о правильности действий Империи. В конце концов, он стал шпионом Восстания, Фалкрамом, передававшим информацию о действиях имперцев, в том числе — гранд-адмирала Трауна. Поняв, что среди его окружения есть шпион мятежников, Траун вычислил Фалкрама, Каллуса, хотя тот пытался выдать за себя Йогара Листа. Каллус был пойман с поличным, когда он пытался передать на Атоллон, где находилась главная база Спектров, о готовящемся нападении. Траун пресёк его попытки и привёл силы Империи к победе на орбите Атоллона и уничтожению значительной части повстанцев на его поверхности. Каллусу удалось сбежать из заключения во время сражения и, вместе с выжившими мятежниками, перебраться на Явин 4, избежав тем самым казни. Биография Ранняя жизнь Александр Каллус, человек, мужчина, родившийся на Корусанте за несколько лет до Вторжения на Набу, в последние десятилетия существования Галактической Республики. После того, как Верховный Канцлер Шив Палпатин провозгласил себя Галактическим Императором и реорганизовал Республику в Галактическую Империю, Каллус поступил в Высшую Имперскую академию на Корусанте, главный кампус военной тренировочной программы нового режима. В Академии, Каллус обучался под руководством Вуллфа Юларена, который считал его одним из его лучших студентов. Он также дружил с Джованом, который вскоре стал неформальным наставником для него. В конечном счёте, они завершили обучение вместе и Каллус стал лучшим выпускником.Звёздные войны: Абсолютно всё, что нужно знать Позже, Каллус присоединился к Имперскому бюро безопасности, правоохранительным органам Империи, поддерживавшим порядок и пресекавшим метяжи по всей галактике. Каллус получил кодовое имя ISB-021, а вскоре стал высокопоставленным агентом ИББ. В сферу его деятельности входило сотрудничество с отделами внутренних дел и расследований. Первый раз в качестве агента ИББ, Каллус командовал своим первым взводом штурмовиков. Однажды, Каллус и его взвод были посланы Империей навести порядок на планете Ондерон, которая была в хаосе после Войн Клонов, из-за своей бывшей оккупации Конфедерацией Независимых Систем и лже-короля, Санджая Раша. В ходе рутинного патрулирования, повстанец-наёмник из расы ласатов, работавший на Со Герреру, устроил засаду на отряд и нокаутировал Каллуса. Когда агент ИББ пришёл в себя, он обнаружил, что не может двигаться, и был вынужден наблюдать, как его отряд жестоко уничтожается ласатом-наёмником. Каллус мог помнить этот момент во время своей следующей миссии — зачистки планеты Ласан. Каллус участвовал в зачистке Ласана, на которой впоследствии была практически истреблена и изгнана местная раса ласатов. Каллус приказал имперским солдатам использовать против населения ионные расщепители T-7. Это оружие было достаточно мощным, чтобы вывести из строя целый звездолёт, поэтому его применение на живых существах имело ужасные последствия. В итоге использование расщепителей было запрещено Имперским Сенатом из-за разрушительной силы оружия. Во время зачистки Ласана, Каллус приобрёл бо-винтовку J-19, которую получил от убитого гвардейца-ласата в ходе честного поединка. Искры мятежа Перехват «Призрака» За пять лет до битвы при Явине на Лотале начала действовать повстанческая группа, атаковавшая ряд имперских целей. Это привлекло внимание Имперского бюро безопасности, направившего на планету агента Каллуса, чтобы тот разобрался в ситуации. Он прибыл на шаттле и запросил разрешения пристыковаться к «Законнику», имперскому звёздному разрушителю, находившемуся в системе. Капитан Хирам Затаире дал разрешение, и позже они вместе отужинали на борту «Законника». Каллус в беседе упомянул сына Хирама, который не стеснялся открыто критиковать Империю, после того, как агент вычислил, что поданное альдераанское вино было подарком Хираму от сына. Это дало Каллусу возможность предполагать, что тот посещал Альдераан, планету, подозревавшуюся Империей в спонсировании повстанческой деятельности, что могло бы стать основанием к задержанию юноши. В ответ на просьбу Затаире не травмировать его семью, Каллус пообещал, что закроет на это глаза, если капитан полностью подчинится в вопросах борьбы с мятежом на Лотале. Первым же приказом Каллуса стало требование перевести «Законника» с орбиты в атмосферу планеты над Столичным городом, чтобы жители Лотала увидели мощь Империи. thumb|left|250px|Каллус рассказывает коменданту Ареско о своём плане в отношении повстанцев Когда «Законник» переместился к столице, мятежники как раз начали операцию по похищению припасов у имперского гарнизона. Ночью Каллус проинспектировал ущерб, нанесённый Империи. Комендант Камберлейн Ареско,Star Wars Rebels: Spark of Rebellion один из руководивших гарнизоном офицеров, доложил ему об атаке. Каллус пришёл к выводу, что, если не остановить мятежников сейчас, то это может привести к большому повстанческому движению. В попытке уничтожить мятежников, Каллус подготовил ловушку, сделав так, чтобы они узнали о местонахождении рабов вуки, которых пленила империя. Хотя имперцы действительно держали вуки заключённых, повстанцы получили ложную информацию об их расположении на транспортном крейсере. Когда мятежники провели стыковку «Призрака» с имперским транспортником и проникли на борт, из гиперпространства вышел «Законник» и захватил оба судна. Каллус и его штурмовики также находились на транспортнике и атаковали мятежников, среди которых были выживший джедай Кэнан Джаррус, ласатнийский воин Гаразеб Оррелиоз, мандалорка Сабин Врен и дроид-астромеханик C1-10P. Врен и дроид отключили искусственную гравитацию на судне, застав имперцев врасплох и дав повстанцам возможность на побег. Мятежники бежали, но Каллус сумел захватить Эзру Бриджера, который недавно присоединился к экипажу «Призрака». Каллус планировал использовать пленённого Бриджера, чтобы заманить мятежников назад, полагая, что они предпримут попытку спасения. Каллус говорил с Бриджером в его камере и рассказал юному повстанцу о своём плане, но Бриджер усомнился в плане агента, сказав, что он никогда не видел, чтобы люди рисковали жизнью ради других. Несмотря на сомнения Бриджера, повстанцы всё же вернулись за ним, хотя Эзра уже сам смог сбежать из своей камеры. «Призрак» приземлился в нижнем ангаре звёздного разрушителя и был тут же обнаружен имперцами. Каллус приказал всем штурмовикам собраться в нижнем ангаре, но Бриджер, использовав украденный шлем штурмовика, связался с имперцами и, выдав себя за солдата, сообщил, что в верхнем ангаре якобы также обнаружены нарушители и предположил, что нижний ангар является отвлекающим манёвром. В результате часть штурмовиков была направлена в верхний ангар. thumb|250px|Взрыв граффити Сам Каллус прибыл вместе с остальными штурмовиками в нижний ангар, где обнаружил, что Бриджер уже встретился с другими мятежниками. Увидев имперцев, повстанцы тут же поспешили обратно на корабль. Когда судно готовилось взлетать, Каллус заметил граффити на полу, которое было нарисовано Врен и сразу понял, что это взрывчатое вещество. Он приказал своим людям укрыться, но некоторые из них погибли при взрыве, который сильно повредил ангар. Каллус пережил взрыв, но чуть не улетел в открытый космос через образовавшуюся пробоину, в отличие от многих штурмовиков. Продержавшись достаточно долго, Каллус дождался пока активируется силовое поле, перекрывшее повреждение. Каллус оставался в ангаре, когда ему был доставлен шлем, похищенный Бриджером. Это натолкнуло агента на мысль, что парень мог подслушать об истинном местонахождении рабов вуки, которые добывали спайс в шахтах планеты Кессель. Зная, что повстанцы не упустят возможность спасти вуки, Каллус позволил им свободно добраться до Кесселя и освободить вуки от имперских сил, размещённых в шахте K76. Когда повстанцы могли бежать с освобождёнными рабами, Каллус и дополнительные имперские войска прибыли на планету, сразу атаковав «Призрак», заставив судно взлететь и оставить часть мятежников на поверхности. Каллус и отряд штурмовиков атаковали оставшихся повстанцев, вынуждая их сидеть в укрытии. Тогда лидер группы мятежников, Джаррус вышел вперёд и активировал световой меч, тем самым раскрыв, что он является джедаем, выжившим во время уничтожения Ордена джедаев. Каллус приказал своим людям сосредоточить огонь на Джаррусе, который дал своей команде и вуки шанс забраться в грузовой контейнер, который будет подхвачен «Призраком», когда корабль вернётся. thumb|left|250px|Каллус, под действием силы луча бластера, отраженного световым мечом Кэнана Джарруса, падает за перила платформы В то время как штурмовики вели бой с повстанцами, Каллус последовал за Бриджером на узкую платформу, под которой находилось жерло шахты. Эзра бежал туда, с целью спасти молодого вуки, за которым гнался штурмовик. Прибыв туда, Каллус увидел, как Бриджер атаковал штурмовика с помощью энергетической рогатки, сбив солдата за перила платформы. Каллус посчитал, что Бриджер является учеником Джарруса и приготовился убить Эзру, но в этот момент к платформе подлетел «Призрак», чтобы спасти Бриджера. Джаррус стоял на корабле, отражая выстрелы Калусса, пока один из них не поразил агента, сбросив его с платформы. Подобрав Бриджера, мятежники вновь бежали, а Каллус только проводил их взглядом, схватившись при падении за нижнюю часть платформы. Ниже него находился штурмовик, который также ранее слетел вниз и ухватился. Он спросил у Каллуса впервые ли агент столкнулся с джедаем. В ответ Каллус столкнул солдата в глубины шахты. После Каллус покинул Кессель и вернулся на свой крейсер. На судне он связался с Гранд-инквизитором, охотником на джедаев. Каллус рассказал ему о том, что случилось на Кесселе. В ответ Инквизитор сказал, что Каллус правильно поступил, сообщив ему об этом. Сигнал бедствия thumb|right|250px|Каллус сражается с Оррелиосом После удачного спасения вуки, лотальские повстанцы запланировали украсть с планеты Гарел ионные расщепители T-7. Именно там министр Макет Туа пыталась закупить незаконное оружие у аквалиша Амда Вабо, оружейного производителя. Мятежники смогли добраться до расщепителей раньше имперцев и остановить сделку, украв оружие, а также ещё двух дроидов, R2-D2 и C-3PO, которые тайно работали на сенатора Бейла Органа с Альдераана. После того, как повстанцы похитили оружие, Туа связалась с Каллусом и сообщила ему о том, что произошло на Гареле. В описании воров Каллус сразу узнал знакомый ему экипаж «Призрака». C-3PO, думая, что он пленён бандитами, послал сигнал бедствия, который перехватил Каллус на борту «Законника». C-3PO сообщил агенту месторасположения «Призрака», после чего Каллус сказал дроиду, что помощь уже в пути. Повстанцы вернулись на Лотал, намереваясь продать расщепители деваронцу Цикатро Визаго, криминальному лорду. Когда сделка подходила к концу, Каллус и его люди прибыли на имперском военном транспорте, в результате чего Визаго бежал, прихватив половину контейнеров с расщепителями. В то время как штурмовики и два AT-DP сражались с мятежниками, Каллус бросил вызов ласату Оррелиосу, вступив с ним в ближний бой на бо-винтовках. К концу поединка, во время которого Каллус насмехался над Оррелиосом, напоминая об зачистке Ласана, Зеб был почти повержен. Когда Каллус приготовился нанести ласату смертельный удар, Бриджер использовал Силу, чтобы оттолкнуть агента. В итоге повстанцы сбежали, оставив Каллуса вновь наблюдать за улетающим «Призраком». Инцидент в Академии thumb|250px|right|Каллус берёт датапад у Эзры, одетого в форму кадета Через некоторое время повстанцы придумали план по проникновению в академию для молодых имперцев Лотала, чтобы украсть декодер из офиса Каллуса, расположенного в этой академии. Это позволило бы им вычислить местонахождение огромного кайбер-кристалла, который повстанцы хотели уничтожить. Эзра Бриджер проник в академию под видом нового кадета по имени Дев Морган. Через несколько недель в академиии ему удалось проникнуть в офис Каллуса. Когда он прибыл, он обнаружил агента, выходящего из помещения. Эзра, выигравший состязание за право находиться в имперском комплексе, скрыл лицо под шлемом и достал датапад, который был отправлен доставить. Юноша предложил положить его на стол Каллуса, но тот забрал его самостоятельно. Когда мужчина ушёл, юноша попытался проникнуть внутрь, но был остановлен другим кадетом, Заром Леонисом, знавшим, что это спровоцирует активацию сигнализации. Подростки объединили силы, поскольку Зар также не любил Империю, и решили вместе выкрасть декодер. Двое кадетов осуществили свой план на следующий день. Эзра забрался в вентиляционную шахту, чтобы незамеченным добраться до офиса агента, а Зар, тем временем, запросил разрешение на посещение офиса. Леонис сообщил Каллусу, что части гоночного пода, заказанные Александром, прибыли. В завязавшемся диалоге — Каллус не понял, откуда и кто заказал ему части пода, — Леонис выиграл время для Эзры. С помощью Силы он стянул декодер со стола агента и утащил его в вентиляцию. Увидев удивлённую реакцию Леониса на что-то за своей спиной, Каллус обернулся, но к тому моменту Эзра уже закончил кражу. Юноша предложил агенту всё же расписаться, чтобы получить части пода, но Каллус отказал ему и отправил восвоясии. Проделывая по вентиляции путь обратно, Эзра узнал, что он и ещё один кадет, Джай Келл, показали способности, заинтересовавшие Гранд-инквизитора, который должен был прибыть на Лотал через день и испытать юношей. В конце концов, все трое кадетов — Эзра, Зар и Джай, — решили сбежать из академии. Зар, тем не менее, остался, чтобы разыскать свою пропавшую сестру. Во время побега он сымитировал попытку остановить товарищей, чтобы избежать подозрений. Когда Инквизитор прибыл, Каллус сообщил ему о побеге. Пау’ан распознал в «кадете Моргане» Эзру Бриджера, которого видел на Стигеон-Прайме, и распознал, что это было спланированное проникновение. Охота на Джована thumb|250px|Джован арестован Каллусом После инцидента в академии, перед Каллусом была поставлена задача арестовать своего бывшего друга и наставника Джована, который начал использовать свой статус имперского лейтенанта на Гантеле для собственного обогащения. Каллус выследил старого товарища до маленького поселения Динар на Лотале, где они сошлись в противостоянии. Джовану удалось ускользнуть, запрыгнув в истребитель, но Каллус отправился в преследование над равнинами Лотала. Несмотря на меньшие навыки пилотирования, агенту удалось сбить беглого лейтенанта манёвром, которым Джован Каллуса и обучил. Арестованный Джован попросил отпустить себя в знак старой дружбы, но Каллус не позволил личной привязанности взять верх над служебным долгом. В конце концов, Джован был помещён в тюрьму, а Каллус вернулся в штаб в столице. День Империи Имперское правительство Лотала планировало провести серию мероприятий, приуроченных ко Дню Империи, пятнадцатой годовщине окончания Войн клонов и становления Галактической Империи. В канун праздника гарнизон планеты начал поиски сбежавшего родианца по имени Тсибо, обладавшего исключительной важностью информацией из Имперского информационного управления, где работал. Каллус участвовал в поисках, даже когда в Столичном городе начался парад. Мятежники не обошли мероприятие стороной и уничтожили экспериментальный истребитель TIE улучшенный v1. Когда они попытались скрыться, Каллус взял преследование в свои руки и потребовал схемы вентиляции и канализации города. Министр Макет Туа потребовала наказания для повстанцев, и Каллус заверил её, что все этого хотят, но приоритетной целью остаётся поимка Тсибо. Скрывшись от штурмовиков после нападения, Спектры укрылись в доме семьи Бриджер, где Эзра когда-то жил. Там они нашли прятавшегося Тсибо. Оказалось, что тот был другом родителей Эзры до их исчезновения. Раскрыв информацию, что Тсибо украл, мятежники решили вывезти его с планеты и передать секреты лидерам Восстания. Для этого они угнали имперский войсковой транспорт, узнав о чём, Каллус связался с комендантом Ареско, устроившим по его приказу блокаду окраин города, чтобы предупредить о приближении повстанцев. Тем, однако, удалось пробить себе путь и скрыться в пригороде. Каллус отправился в погоню за противниками на собственном транспорте за город. Продолжая преследовать, Каллус связался с Инквизитором и сообщил ему, что Спектры прорвались через главные ворота и направляются к югу. Инквизитор, садившийся в свой TIE улучшенный, предположил, что «Призрак» будет дожидаться их там и приказал Каллусу сделать всё, чтобы замедлить их продвижение. Отряд Каллуса смог прострелить один из бортов угнанного транспорта и попытались взять его на абордаж, не снижая темпов погони. Каллус перепрыгнул со своего транспорта на угнанный, когда в небе появился «Призрак». Зеб открыл по агенту огонь, желая закончить их противостояние, в то время как имперец приказал своим подчинённым стрелять по «Призраку». Тот, в ответ, уничтожил машину с людьми Каллуса. Зеб, промахнувшийся в первый раз, снова пошёл в атаку и смог скинуть агента с крыши. Тому, однако, удалось зацепиться за крышу рукой. Мятежники начали эвакуацию на «Призрак» через крышу транспорта, чтобы быстро перепрыгнуть оттуда на рампу корабля. Каллус смог забраться на крышу, когда Тсибо начинал прыжок, и открыл огонь по врагам, вынудив джедая Джарруса достать свой световой меч и отразить его выстрелы. Ему удалось сделать это и запрыгнуть на «Призрак», покидавший Лотал. После этого Каллус связался с Инквизитором и сообщил, что Тсибо на борту «Призрака». Инквизитор и другие истребители преследовали Призрак, но оказались неспособны остановить побег родианца. После нападений в День Империи губернатор Лотала Аринда Прайс приказала начать облавы на всех инакомыслящих и сочувствующих мятежникам. Агент Каллус был поставлен во главе этой операции, в которой должны были принять участие все силы гарнизона планеты вплоть до кадетов академии. По приказу Каллуса они приняли участие в опросах жителей по поводу подозрительной активности соседей, в преследовании преступников, конвоировании детей арестованных. Они также направляли штурмовиков на цели во время рейдов. Жёсткая позиция Каллуса относительно преступников и его приказы об аресте детей потрясли некоторых имперцев, в том числе - кадета Леониса и лейтенанта Чирона, но они не высказывали открыто своё недовольство, следуя приказам командования.Слуги Империи: Имперская справедливость Отравленные припасы thumb|250px|Зеб повержен Каллусом Зная, что повстанцы постоянно похищают припасы у имперского гарнизона, Каллус решил обернуть это в свою пользу. Агент отравил определённые ящики с припасами и позволил их захватить Спектрам. Когда те стали раздавать украденную еду жителям Таркинтауна, они стали заболевать и лишаться сознания. Всё это подвигло Зеба Оррелиоса отправиться в имперский комплекс на поиски противоядия. В медицинском центре его уже дожидался Каллус со штурмовиками, устроивший засаду. Они вновь сошлись в дуэли, в которой агент стал одерживать верх. Тем не менее, прибытие товарищей Зеба - Геры, Кэнана, Сабин и Эзры - поменяло ход дуэли. Они отбросили штурмовиков и, забрав противоядия, с боем прорвались из комплекса. Засада в здании Сената thumb|left|250px|Каллус открывает огонь по повстанцам Провалив попытку захватить повстанцев в День Империи, Каллус придумал план заманить повстанцев в ловушку и уничтожить. Частью плана был сенатор Галл Трайвис, тайно работавший на Империю путём позиционирования себя как оппозиционера, ушедшего в подполье, чтобы выявить настоящих повстанцев по всей галактике. Трейвис отправил сообщение через «взломанную» передачу Новостей ГолоНета, где сказал, что хочет встретиться с повстанцами в здании Сената Старой Республики в столичном городе Лотала. Повстанцы заглотнули наживку и Каллус подготовил ловушку, несмотря на сомнения министра Туа о её работоспособности. План почти удался — когда Спектры прибыли в здание Сената, силы Каллуса отрезали им путь и окружили джедаев Джарруса и Бриджера, Геру Синдуллу и Трейвиса. Узнав Кэнана и Эзру, Каллус назвал его «Джаббой», напоминая об их первой встрече. Он пригрозил им расстрелом, если они не выдадут местонахождение Зеба и Сабин, которые проникли в здание через крышу. Сабин и Зеб бросили вниз дымовые гранаты, позволив товарищам сбежать. Повстанцам удалось сбежать из западни через канализацию под зданием Сената, в то время как штурмовики Каллуса продолжали преследовать их. Спектры разделились: Трэвис остался под охраной Геры и Эзры, а остальные отправились в другом направлении. Трэвис раскрыл свои истинные намерения перед мятежниками, но им удалось обездвижить его, а затем вновь соединиться с товарищами. Каллус и его штурмовики догнали врага, когда Кэнан с помощью Силы останавливал огромный вентилятор, стоявший между Спектрами и свободой. Агент приказал открыть огонь, но было уже слишком поздно — мятежники успешно сбежали в очередной раз. Работа с Таркином thumb|left|250px|Каллус и Таркин допрашивают пленённого Кэнана Джарруса Действия Спектров в конце концов привлекли внимание гранд-моффа Уилхаффа Таркина, губернатора Внешнего кольца, посетившего Лотал. Агент Каллус, министр Туа и Гранд-инквизитор были частью встречавшей чиновника делегации во время прибытия оного на планету на своём шаттле. Во время встречи Таркин попенял Каллусу на его безуспешные попытки пресечь деятельность повстанцев, позволяя им раз за разом убивать штурмовиков, грабить имперские войска и разрушать экономику, в ответ на что агент попытался оправдаться, что привлёк все доступные средства для уничтожения группы, но те оказались неуловимы. Министр Туа упомянула, что лидер повстанцев, Кэнан Джаррус, был джедаем, что вызвало скепсис Таркина — он объявил, что все джедаи погибли во время чистки. По мнению Каллуса, прибытие гранд-моффа могло привлечь им ресурсы, необходимые для окончательного подавления мятежа.Битва до конца После того, как Спектры из засады уничтожили очередной конвой с припасами рядом с городом Джалат, Каллус присутствовал на собрании, когда Таркин приказал Инквизитору казнить коменданта Ареско и надсмотрщика Гринта за их бесплодные попытки остановить повстанцев. Агент Каллус и министр Туа ужаснулись приказам гранд-моффа — двое офицеров были лояльны Империи, хоть и некомпетентны. Тем не менее, Каллус принял это как урок, поняв, что следующий его провал не будет прощён. Таркин приказал агенту отправить разведывательных дроидов на Лотал, чтобы обнаружить повстанцев. Находясь всё ещё под впечатлением от гибели Ареско и Гринта, Александр пообещал себе не последовать за ними. Следуя приказам губернатора, Каллус и инквизитор разработали план — поймать Спектров в ловушку в имперской станции связи. Пытаясь избавиться от вездесущей имперской пропаганды, Спектры проникли в комплекс башни, чтобы распространить собственное сообщение в соседние системы. После их проникновения, Каллус и Инквизитор прибыли на место на трёх патрульных и двух войсковых транспортах и окружили комплекс, поймав повстанцев в ловушку. Каллус лично сошёлся с Кэнаном в поединке рядом с башней. Когда джедай отказался сдаться, инквизитор столкнулся с ним в бою на световых мечах. После короткой стычки товарищам Кэнана удалось сбежать, в то время как сам мужчина был пленён Каллусом ценой одного из патрульных транспортов. На рассвете Каллус передал пленного джедая гранл-моффу, похвалившего Инквизитора за успешно завершённый захват. Прежде, чем Таркин приступил к допросу Кэнана, Каллус доложил, что Спектрам удалось захватить контроль над передатчиками башни. Каллус прослушал сообщение, транслированное Эзрой, и выразил обеспокоенность приказом Таркина взорвать передатчик. Уничтожение главного центра связи нарушило обмен информацией между Лоталом и соседними системами, поэтому местные власти начали использовать дроидов-курьеров с информацией, которую они передавали с орбиты. Каллус и Таркин наблюдали за допросом джедая с помощью дроида-дознавателя, но несмотря на все их попытки, джедай не поддался ни дроидам, ни использовавшему Тёмную сторону инквизитору. Разочарованный таким результатом, Таркин приказал инквизитору пытать пленника более активно, чтобы выведать всю информацию о Восстании. Для того, чтобы увеличить его сговорчивость, корабль был перемещён в систему Мустафар. Каллус остался на Лотале, в то время как Таркин и Инквизитор перевезли Джарруса к Мустафару на звёздном разрушители «Суверенный», на котором гранд-мофф прибыл на Лотал. В ходе миссии по спасению пленного джедая Спектрам удалось убить Гранд-инквизитора и освободить Кэнана, попутно уничтожив корабль. После этого Таркин вернулся на Лотал вместе с Дартом Вейдером, тёмным лордом ситхов и правой рукой Императора. Каллус предположил, что если события у Мустафара станут достоянием общественности, то люди перестанут уважать Империю, почуют её слабость. Таркин не согласился с ним, отметив, что Вейдер уничтожит Спектров и их Восстание. Укрепляя блокаду thumb|250px|Каллус подстроил смерть министра Туа После прибытия Дарта Вейдера на Лотал, Каллус встретился с министром Туа, чтобы обсудить её безуспешные попытки обнаружить и захватить Спектров. По её приказу имперский гарнизон установил блокаду околопланетного пространства, однако она не была уверена, что эти меры принесут желаемый результат — напротив, она была убеждена в их бесполезности, исходя из предположения, что повстанцы уже покинули Лотал. Каллус возразил, что разъярённый потерей своего «Суверенного» гранд-мофф Таркин требовал результатов. Вошедший Дарт Вейдер прервал их и предложил устроить ловушку, в которую повстанцы будут заманены.Звёздные войны. Повстанцы: Осада Лотала Когда Макет Туа возмутилась жестокостью мер, которые должныб были быть применены к населению, Вейдер предложил их высказать Таркину лично, добавив, что он уже запланировал встречу с ней на следующий день. Испуганная тем, что может разделить судьбу Ареско и Гринта, Макет была ещё сильнее взведена Каллусом, прокомментировавшим, что позаботится о её делах. Из-за этого Макет связалась со Спектрами и пожелала присоединиться к ним, что раскусил Каллус, направив следить за ней дроидов. На следующий день Каллус подвёз министра до взлётной площадки, где её уже дожидался шаттл, который должен был доставить Туа на встречу с Таркиным. Их сопровождали несколько штурмовиков, чтобы предотвратить любые провокации повстанцев, однако те всё равно вмешались, попытавшись вызволить министра. В последовавшей схватке Каллус сразился с Каллусом, который одел обмундирование штурмовика-коммандера. Туа попыталась сбежать на шаттле, но погибла во взрыве, подстроенном Империей, чтобы дискредитировать повстанцев. Зная, что происходящее записывается, Каллус обвинил повстанцев в гибели министра, но вопреки его действиям повстанцы ускользнули, после чего Вейдер приказал Каллусу начать осаду Лотала. После того, как повстанцы на очередном угнанном шаттле покинули Столичный город, Каллус вновь встретился с Вейдером, которому доложил о том, что мятежники ещё не покинули планету. Чтобы выманить их наружу, ситх приказал уничтожить Таркинтаун, которому они помогали в прошлом. Каллус последовал приказам и отправил войска, чтобы зачистить лагерь и арестовать его обитателей. Позже, когда Спектрам всё же удалось покинуть Лотал с помощью дроида W1-LE Лэндо Калриссиана, Вейдер приказал не сбивать их, чтобы выйти на след более крупного повстанческого движения. Силос left|thumb|250px|AT-AT Каллуса приближаются к AT-TE клонов После того, как повстанцы ускользнули от Вейдера, Каллус был повышен до звания коммандера. Перед ним вместе с адмиралом Кассиусом Константином была поставлена задача обнаружить повстанцев. На мостике «Непобедимого», корабля Константина, офицеры приняли сигнал от клона-солдата КК-3636, сообщившего об столкновении с джедаями на пустынной планете Силос. В то время как Константин засомневался в правдивости сообщения от клона-ветерана, Каллус настоял на том, чтобы отправить туда разведывательного дроида. Данные от клона оказались правдивыми — дроид обнаружил Кэнана и его повстанцев. Прибыв к Силосу, коммандер и адмирал передали Вульфи ультиматум — сдаться вместе с повстанцами или быть уничтоженными силами Империи. Тем не менее, капитан Рэкс, герой Войн клонов и товарищ Вульфи, отказался сдаваться и убедил других клонов принять бой. Коммандер направил на планету эскадрилью TIE-истребителей, а после их уничтожения лично возглавил отряд из трёх шагоходов AT-AT против единственного AT-TE клонов. Несмотря на приближение песчаной бури, Каллус приказал продолжать наступление. Не имея возможности увидеть гораздо меньший по размерам танк в облаке бури, все один из шагоходов был подстрелен точным попаданием Эзры Бриджера. Каллус приказал открыть огонь по месту, откуда стреляли мятежники, заставив древнюю машину покинуть бурю и выйти на пространство. Не зная о том, что адмирал Константин покинул систему Силос для встречи с инквизиторами и не мог больше обеспечивать поддержку с воздуха, коммандер приказал преследовать AT-TE силами двух оставшихся шагоходов. Несмотря на многочисленные попадания по своему транспорту, клоны отказались сдаваться. Они направили свой шагоход прямо в одну из опорных ног шагохода Каллуса, чтобы лишить его баланса. Капитан Рэкс лично взобрался к кабине, намереваясь перестрелять экипаж шагохода. Агент приказал добить самоубийцу, но в этот момент они подверглись огню «Фантома» и другого шагохода, взятого повстанцами на абордаж. В конце концов, Рэкс подстрелил из главного орудия AT-TE шейное сочленение шагохода, окончательно повредив его. Каллус и его команда спаслись на спидере из рухнувшей машины, в то время как повстанцы благополучно ускользнули. Охота на предателей thumb|left|250px Через некоторое время после отлёта губернатора Таркина с Лотала двое молодых офицеров гарнизона, Когон и Свейн, которая тренировалась под началом Каллуса чтобы стать членом ИББ, совершили побег на угнанном шаттле на планету Трад, откуда планировали через посредничество сенатора Надеи Турал присоединиться к повстанцам. Тем не менее Каллус и адмирал Константин не позволили им просто так сбежать: беглецов отследили до Трада, куда Каллус прибыл на «Неумолимом» Константина и высадился на поверхности вместе с отрядом штурмовиков. Объявленный перехват принёс свои плоды и, несмотря на то, что Когону чудом далось сбить истребитель TIE/ln, Каллус и штурмовики блокировали предателей. В поединке Свейн вынудила своего бывшего инструктора перейти на рукопашный бой, но была повержена им и оглушена, как и её товарищ. На борту «Неумолимого» Каллус доложил о пленении изменников самому Дарту Вейдеру, который пообещал представить победу Каллуса Императору. Выслеживая повстанцев Неожиданный альянс Работая с губернатором Прайс В 2 ДБЯ Каллус продолжал выслеживать повстанцев вместе с адмиралом Константином, выполняя распоряжения гранд-моффа Таркина и губернатора Аринды Прайс. Недовольная отсутствием результатов, Прайс с согласия Таркина обратилась за помощью в борьбе с набирающим силу восстанием к командовавшему Седьмым флотом гранд-адмиралу Трауну. Каллус, услышав, что Траун получил повышение после своего вклада в битву при Бэтонне, отметил, что потери среди гражданского населения значительно превышали число мятежников. В ответ на это губернатор Прайс сообщила агенту, что это допустимая цена в борьбе с повстанцами, количество которых в секторе Бэтонн после кампании Трауна свелось к нулю. Позже Каллус и Константин сопровождали Прайс на Йарме, где повстанцы из группы «Феникс» напали на имперскую перерабатывающую станцию «Реклэм». Каллус стал свидетелем того, как Траун отдал приказ Прайс и Константину дать мятежникам возможность покинуть систему с их «скудной наградой» в виде пяти украденных истребителей «Y-wing».Звёздные войны. Повстанцы: Шаги во тьму Вскоре после этого Александр отправил сообщение повстанцам, в котором рассказал о кадетах из академии «Небесный удар», желавших дезертировать из Империи и примкнуть к сопротивлению. Когда до губернатора Прайс дошли слухи о нескольких кадетах, вознамерившихся предать Империю, она отправилась на Монтросс с инспекцией, а Каллус сопровождал её. Прибыв в академию, Прайс и капитан Вульт Скеррис решили устроить для кадетов демонстрационный бой в космосе, чтобы таким образом выманить и определить предателей. План губернатора сработал: четверо кадетов попытались сбежать, но капитан Скеррис уничтожил одного и захватил оставшихся трёх. В комнате для допроса Каллус заметил среди перебежчиков Сабин, и когда она раскрыла свою личность, чтобы спасти двух оставшихся в живых кадетов, Прайс приказала Каллусу перевести Кливиана и Антиллеса в другую камеру. Сабин ехидно отметила, что губернатор Прайс теперь выполняет работу, порученную ранее Каллусу, после чего агент вместе с кадетами оставил Врен и Прайс наедине. Во время допроса Сабин удалось освободиться и временно вывести губернатора Прайс из игры. Врен нашла Веджа и Хобби и организовала им побег, однако мятежники оказались в ловушке, когда имперцы перекрыли двери тюремного отсека. Тем временем Каллус сумел добраться до повстанцев и, открыв им дверь, посоветовал наилучший путь на свободу. Напоследок он попросил Сабин передать Гаразебу Оррелиозу, что они «теперь квиты». Каллус закрыл дверь за беглецами и не предпринимал попыток поймать их, пока тревога не стихла. После событий в академии «Небесный удар» Александр вернулся на мостик звёздного разрушителя Аринды Прайс. Каллус положительно отозвался о плане губернатора заманить Спектров в ловушку на топливном складе. Однако Прайс заметила, что её план можно будет назвать успешным только в случае захвата повстанцев. Позже Каллус наблюдал, как Прайс отправила имперские силы на Агамар, чтобы определить источник сигнала бедствия. Осознание После столкновения с Сабин Врен в академии «Небесный удар» Каллусу удалось узнать, что Империя разрабатывает новое оружие в имперском оружейном комплексе. Александр сообщил эту информацию эскадрилье «Феникс», планировавшей нападение на фабрику. Тем временем, из-за большого процента бракованных изделий, производимых на имперском заводе, его посетило с инспекцией имперское высшее командование в лице гранд-адмирала Трауна, целью которого было восстановление полной работоспособности завода и расследование на предмет причастности диверсантов. На самом деле на фабрику под видом рабочих внедрились участники повстанческой ячейки, возглавляемой губернатором Райдером Азади. На оружейную фабрику Траун прибыл в сопровождении губернатора Прайс, лейтенанта Листа и агента Каллуса. Александр созвал рабочих фабрики на общий сбор. Затем Траун произнес речь, в которой обвинил рабочих в халтуре и халатности, приводящей к поломкам имперской техники. Чтобы подкрепить свои слова примером, он приказал одному из рабочих, бывшему фермеру Самару, завербованному в группировку Азади, продемонстрировать разгон собранного им гравицикла 614-AvA. Из-за неисправности в двигателе гравицикл взорвался вместе с Самаром в ходе тестовой демонстрации. Каллус был в ужасе от подобной тактики Трауна, в отличие от ликовавшей Аринды Прайс. После показательного примера Траун приказал своим подчиненным перекрыть все входы и выходы на фабрике и допросить весь рабочий персонал. Однако лазутчикам Эзре, Кэнану и Чопперу удалось избежать обнаружения и направиться в секцию A2. Каллус присутствовал при обсуждении между Трауном и Прайс секретного проекта, находившегося в секции фабрики A2, и поинтересовался у гранд-адмирала подробностями, так как дополнительная информация по проекту помогла бы сделать допрос рабочих более эффективным. Прайс заявила, что Каллусу будет достаточно знать о работе Трауна над новой инициативой звёздного истребителя. Когда Каллус выразил свой скептицизм касательно перспектив изменения хода войны одиночным истребителем, Траун сказал, что победа и поражение часто определяются мельчайшими деталями. В подтверждение своих слов Траун приказал одному из рабочих продемонстрировать работу шагохода AT-DP. По команде гранд-адмирала Каллус отключил механизм, удерживавший шагоход на изначальной позиции. Когда AT-DP в связи с повреждениями в опорах повалился на пол, Траун приказал своим людям арестовать собиравшего шагоход рабочего. Позже Каллус и Лист посетили офис Трауна, где находились несколько объектов, связанных с деятельностью Спектров. Когда Траун спросил мнение офицеров о каменной плите с одним из граффити Сабин Врен, Лист отметил, что это всего лишь секция несущей стены. В противоположность нерадивому лейтенанту более наблюдательный Каллус распознал в рисунке звёздную птицу, существо из света, изображение которого использовалось в качестве символа эскадрильей «Феникс». Каллус добавил, что изображение символизирует неисчерпаемое стремление повстанцев к победе. Траун согласился с наблюдениями Каллуса и предположил, что Спектры имеют особую связь с Лоталом. Информатор Когда Траун поинтересовался, обнаружили ли офицеры диверсантов, Лист сообщил гранд-адмиралу, что двое рабочих пропали после речи Трауна, однако вскоре были обнаружены их униформы. Каллус предложил инициировать сигнал тревоги, однако Траун посоветовал этого не делать, так как был уверен, что повстанцы уже проникли внутрь фабрики и нашли себе маскировку. Когда Каллус спросил гранд-адмирала о том, могли ли цели повстанцев выходить за рамки простого саботажа, Траун предположил, что повстанцы хотят заполучить секретные данные, находящиеся в секции A2, и отправил Каллуса и Листа защищать эту зону. Обнаружив Эзру и Кэнана, замаскировавшихся под штурмовиков, а также их дроида, Каллус скрыл их от преследователей в турболифте под предлогом приказа штурмовикам отправиться с ним на обход периметра. Внутри лифта Александр назвал своих попутчиков повстанцами, и лазутчики попытались напасть на агента. Однако Каллусу удалось убедить повстанцев, что он на их стороне, раскрыв себя в качестве информатора восстания Фалкрама и произнеся кодовую фразу «в свете лун Лотала». Каллус рассказал джедаям, что на Бахрине он действовал сообща с Зебом, а потом помог Сабин сбежать из имперской академии. Чоппера убедили аргументы Каллуса, но Эзре и Кэнану, в отличие от дроида, было сложнее поверить своему давнему противнику. Несмотря на это Кэнан позволил Александру оказать повстанцам помощь – отправить сигнал находившемуся неподалеку Райдеру Азади. Каллус привел джедаев в коммуникационный центр завода, где инсценировал бой с ними, чтобы не разрушить свое прикрытие. Повстанцы, используя свои бластеры и световые мечи, оглушили штурмовиков и офицера-связиста. После этого Каллус предоставил Чопперу подключить коммуникатор Джарруса к порту станции связи. Когда джедаи связались с Райдером и начали обсуждение плана побега, Каллус посоветовал им воспользоваться восточными воротами, где можно было угнать один из находившихся в ангаре шагоходов AT-DP. Чтобы разыгранная стычка между Каллусом и повстанцами казалась убедительной, Эзра при помощи Силы отбросил агента ИББ на один из стеклянных мониторов. Несмотря на боль от разбитого стекла, Александр был рад, что ему удалось помочь своим новым союзникам сбежать. Благодаря помощи Каллуса, Бриджеру, Джаррусу и Чопперу удалось успешно покинуть пределы фабрики на одном из шагоходов AT-DP, после чего повстанцев вывезли за пределы города члены группировки Азади. Во время миссии повстанцам удалось отправить украденные планы инициативы Трауна эскадрилье «Феникс», которые в ходе анализа выявили нововведение в конструкцию истребителя – дефлекторный щит. Эзра и Кэнан упомянули, что Каллус помог им сбежать с имперского завода. Хотя Гера Синдулла и Сабин были всё ещё не готовы поверить в искренность намерений Каллуса, Зеб поручился за своего бывшего противника и отметил, что, возможно, ненамеренно завербовал его. Расследуя происшествие на территории завода, Траун расспросил Каллуса о его столкновении с повстанцами. Проанализировав тактику побега мятежников, Траун предположил, что повстанцам оказал поддержку изнутри «крот». Отклонив предложение губернатора Прайс допросить весь имперский персонал фабрики, Траун решил ждать и наблюдать, заготовив для шпиона ловушку. Публично показывая свою верность Империи, Каллус отозвался о стратегии Трауна, как о «неизменно безупречной». Саботаж Позже Александр Каллус был посвящен в план гранд-адмирала Трауна по использованию дроидов-лазутчиков для обследования территорий Внешнего Кольца на предмет базы повстанцев. Находясь на борту звёздного разрушителя, Каллус получил сообщение от одного из офицеров о том, что контакт с дроидом EXD-9 был потерян. Из-за отсутствия возможности установить местонахождение дроида, офицер предложил оповестить об инциденте высшее имперское командование. На это Каллус ответил, что тревожить высшее командование ради каждого нарушения связи будет непозволительной тратой их времени, посоветовав вместо этого выждать до начала следующего цикла. Используя защищённый канал Фалкрама, Каллус отправил записанное сообщение на базу Чоппера, предупредив повстанцев о том, что Империя разослала дроидов-лазутчиков E-XD по всей галактике. Также он добавил, что Империя потеряла сигнал одного из этих дроидов и вскоре отправится на его поиски. Предупреждение Фалкрама получил Зеб Оррелиоз, в результате осознав, что протокольный дроид, которого он обнаружил и привез на базу, является пропавшим дроидом-лазутчиком. Работая совместно с Чоппером и протокольным дроидом AP-5, Зеб сумел обесточить EXD-9. Трое повстанцев перепрограммировали лазутчика таким образом, чтобы его боеголовка взорвалась после его возвращения к имперцам. Каллус находился на мостике одного из двух звёздных разрушителей, когда EXD-9 вернулся, и стал свидетелем уничтожения корабля взорвавшейся боеголовкой дроида. Испытывая шок и гнев, он спросил о том, что произошло. Офицер сообщил ему, что протонный заряд в одном из дроидов-лазутчиков преждевременно сдетонировал. Каллус позволил себе незаметную улыбку, а позже отправил еще одно сообщение на базу Чоппера, похвалив повстанцев за столь удачный план по нейтрализации лазутчика. После этого он встретился с Трауном в его офисе, сообщив гранд-адмиралу, что повстанцы перепрограммировали дроида-лазутчика, сделав из него импровизированную бомбу. Траун согласился с Каллусом относительно гениальности плана повстанцев. Когда Александр подметил, что гранд-адмирал находится в хорошем расположении духа, несмотря на неудачу, Траун сообщил, что инцидент помог ему сузить круг поиска с тысяч звёздных систем до 94, в каждую из которых он отправил одного дроида-лазутчика. Шпионские игры right|250px|thumb|Агент Каллус, лейтенант Лист и полковник Юларен Вещание Фалкрама в конечном счете привлекли внимание гранд-адмирала Трауна, положившего начало расследованию в рядах регионального командования сектора Лотал. Повстанческая группировка Спектров узнала, что Траун вышел на след деятельности Каллуса в качестве двойного агента, из-за чего спланировали спасательную операцию. Следуя их плану, Эзра, Чоппер и AP-5 угнали межзвёздный шаттл 2000 из столичного космопорта Лотала. После этого они позволили захватить себя имперскому лёгкому крейсеру Каллуса, находившемуся под командованием лейтенанта Йогара Листа. Каллус был разбужен поднятой Листом тревогой, когда лейтенант перевёл системы корабля в режим боевых действий в ходе перехвата угнанного шаттла. Прибыв на мостик крейсера, Александр получил от Листа краткий отчёт об инциденте с шаттлом. После того, как угнанный шаттл был захвачен при помощи излучателя притягивающего луча, Каллус отправился в посадочный отсек, чтобы допросить угонщика, которым оказался повстанец Эзра Бриджер, замаскированный под охотника за головами, в сопровождении дроидов Чоппера и AP-5, которые заявили, что находились борту шаттла во время его угона. Каллус встретился с Бриджером в карцере лёгкого крейсера и узнал о расследовании Трауна по выяснению личности Фалкрама и спланированную повстанцами спасательную операцию. Прежде чем Александр и Эзра смогли обсудить их следующий шаг, в карцер вошел лейтенант Лист и проинформировал Каллуса о том, что гранд-адмирал вызвал их обоих на конференцию, проводившуюся на борту его звёздного разрушителя «Химера». Чтобы защитить Эзру, Каллус заявил, что их пленник является охотником за головами с Лотала. Стремясь выслужиться перед Трауном и восстановить репутацию, пострадавшую после инцидента с принцессой Леей Органой, Лист приказал перевести заключённого на борт корабля Трауна, после чего они с Каллусом отправились на «Химеру» на борту десантного корабля типа «Часовой» TYA77. Прибыв на борт «Химеры», Каллус и Лист направились в офис Трауна. Тем временем дроиды отправились на поиски терминала, с которого требовалось загрузить новый набор кодов доступа, необходимый для членом спасательной команды — рыцаря-джедая Кэнана Джарруса и бывшего клона-капитана Рекса. Бриджер был доставлен в блок задержания «Химеры». В офисе Трауна Каллуса и Листа встретил сам гранд-адмирал, адмирал Константин и полковник Вуллф Юларен, бывший когда-то инструктором Александра в ИББ. Во время конференции Каллус узнал о ходе расследования Трауна по поискам Фалкрама а также о близящемся раскрытии гранд-адмиралом базы повстанцев на планете Атоллон. После конференции Каллус побеседовал со своим бывшим инструктором, воспользовавшись возможностью дезинформировать его, чтобы обезопасить свою двойную игру. Knowing that Thrawn was close to uncovering his identity and feeling he could do more good for the Rebel Network by remaining undercover, Kallus decided to implicate Lyste as Fulcrum. Taking advantage of Lyste's woeful inexperience and nativity, he tricked Lyste into believing that Governor Pryce was Fulcrum and told him to spy on her. Kallus also stole Lyste's code cylinder. After finding AP-5 and Chopper, Kallus freed Ezra from his cell and told him about Thrawn's search for the rebel base. Kallus tried to convince Ezra to give him the location of the rebel base so that he could delete it from Thrawn's database. Not fully trusting Kallus, Ezra insisted that Kallus wait until they had extracted him from the «Chimaera». AP-5 then managed to convince Ezra to support Kallus' plan by pointing out that he could get a new set of clearance code's from Thrawn's office. After tricking Lyste into tailing Pryce, Kallus obtained an Imperial uniform for Ezra. The two then infiltrated Thrawn's office with Ezra using a Jedi mind trick to convince the stormtrooper sentry that he was Lieutenant Lyste. Once inside, Kallus instructed Chopper to delete Atollon and to add another planet. Before they could leave, Thrawn returned to his office. Kallus and his rebel allies managed to hide in the dark corners of the officer. To distract Thrawn, Kallus then reprogrammed the Grand Admiral's Imperial sentry droids to attack Thrawn, thus implicating Lyste. Kallus and his rebel companions then headed back to the «Chimaera's» hangar bay to rendezvous with Kanan and Rex's shuttle. However, Thrawn had learned about the rebel infiltrators and had sent Governor Pryce and Colonel Yularen with stormtroopers to deal with the second set of intruders. Believing that Pryce was Fulcrum, Lieutenant Lyste stunned her. Kallus then tackled Lyste and knocked him to the ground. At that point, Kallus changed his mind and told his rebel friends he would stay behind in order to continue supplying them with intelligence. When Yularen finally arrived, Kallus publicly accused Lyste of being Fulcrum. Lyste tried to protest his innocence but Kallus remained impassive. Later, Kallus attended a meeting with Pryce, Yularen, and Thrawn. Yularen claimed that Lyste's cylinder code implicated him as Fulcrum. Pryce bought Kallus' explanation while the ISB agent apologized to Thrawn for failing to stop Lyste's purported assassination attempt. Thrawn publicly praised Kallus for his services and dismissed him and Pryce. In private however, Thrawn informed Yularen that Kallus was the real Fulcrum. Instead of arresting him, Thrawn decided to use Kallus to lead them to the rebel base. Разоблачение Работая с Альянсом Личность и черты характера thumb|left|200px|Агент Каллус Находясь на службе в ИББ, Каллус твёрдо верил в имперские идеалы и обладал непоколебимой лояльностью к императору. Он ненавидел беззаконие и мятежную деятельность, и прилагал максимум усилий для того, чтобы обеспечивать стабильность в границах империи. У него было чувство собственного превосходства, которое раздувало его презрение к беззаконию во Внешнем Кольце. Благодаря своему положению в качестве агента ИББ, Каллус надеялся добиться большой популярности внутри империи. Каждый раз, когда ему выпадал шанс расправиться с очередными мятежниками, Каллус расценивал эту возможность, как приз, который поможет ему достичь чего-то большего. Ради этого он даже передал несколько предложений по продвижению офицеров по карьерной лестнице, чтобы остаться на передовых позициях в ИББ. Каллус был опытным бойцом. Он никогда не командовал своими солдатами издалека, а воевал вместе с ними на передовой, в том числе против экипажа «Призрака». После практически полного истреблении расы ласат, Каллус очень гордился совершённым и однажды показал, что хочет завершить это истребление, когда один на один вступил в ближний бой с выжившим ласатом Зебом Оррелиосом на Лотале. Каллус верил, что все его действия направлены на обеспечение безопасности и стабильности империи. Способности и навыки right|thumb|250px|Каллус часто сам возглавлял своих солдат в бою Каллус был подготовлен как для устранения небольших беспорядков, так и для введения тяжёлых сражений, и носил специальный шлем ИББ, предназначенный для таких ситуаций. Он прошёл интенсивную подготовку, в результате чего стал профессионалом в области военного дела и опасным противником в ближнем бою. Во время падения Ласана он научился использовать бо-винтовку, которую он получил от Гвардейца в ходе честного поединка. Он успешно модифицировал это оружие под ближний бой для себя и даже смог на равных противостоять Зебу, обученному гвардейцу, во время их противостояний, нередко одерживая верх над ним. Высокопоставленный офицер Империи, Каллус прекрасно разбирался в том, как работает имперская система распознавания на шифровальных цилиндрах. Он использовал это знание, чтобы передавать повстанцам важные разведданные и обманывать Трауна. Несмотря на выдающиеся успехи во время обучения в академии, в том числе и ближнему бою, Каллус уступал в этом отношении гранд-адмиралу, хотя и превосходил обычных солдат Империи. За кулисами Каллус впервые был представлен на New York Toy Fair в феврале 2014 года, где была представлена серия игрушек основанная на новом сериале «Звёздные войны: Повстанцы». «Агент Каллус» был одной из 12-ти фигурок представляющих героев нового шоу. Озвучивать этого персонажа будет актёр Дэвид Ойелоуо. Некоторые из ранних концептов указывали на то, что изначально Каллуса задумывалось отнести к расе чиссов. В русском дубляже персонажа зовут Каллус, в то время как в переводе справочника «Энциклопедия. Звёздные войны» — Каллас. До определенного момента не было известно имя Каллуса, пока Дейв Филони в интервью не назвал его имя — Александр. Появления *''Ezra's Wookiee Rescue'' *''The Rebellion Begins'' *''Droids in Distress'' book *''The Secret Jedi: The Adventures of Kanan Jarrus: Rebel Leader'' * * *''Servants of the Empire: Rebel in the Ranks'' * * * *''Ezra's Duel with Danger'' * *''Servants of the Empire: Imperial Justice'' * * * *''Battle to the End'' * * *''Star Wars Rebels: Recon Missions'' * *''Star Wars Rebels: The Siege of Lothal'' * * * *''Star Wars Rebels: Strike Missions'' * * * * * * *''Star Wars Rebels: Steps Into Shadow'' * * * * * * * * * * }} Неканоничные появления * Angry Birds Star Wars II Источники * * * * *''Star Wars Rebels: Meet the Rebels'' * *''Star Wars Rebels: The Visual Guide'' *''Ultimate Sticker Collection: Star Wars Rebels'' * * *''Star Wars Rebels: Head to Head'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars Rebels: Sabine My Rebel Sketchbook'' * * * *''Ultimate Star Wars'' *''Star Wars Rebels: Fight the Empire'' *''Star Wars Rebels: Rebel Power!'' *''Star Wars: Absolutely Everything You Need to Know'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Atlas'' *''Star Wars: On the Front Lines'' *''Star Wars: Absolutely Everything You Need to Know, Updated and Expanded'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * }} Примечания и сноски }} Категория:Персонажи по алфавиту Категория:Люди Категория:Мужчины Категория:Офицеры Имперского бюро безопасности Категория:Родившиеся на Корусанте